


He Collected Me

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick would do anything for Damian. Even take him from Bruce’s custody, if he had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Collected Me

**Author's Note:**

> A really shitty, terrible sequel to [Where You Abandon Things](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/post/142774163077/where-you-abandon-things-fic). 

Bruce and Alfred were talking quietly as they ascended the stairs towards their bedrooms, knowing Damian was no doubt asleep, since he’d opted not to go on patrol tonight. Just as well, Bruce had some things he wanted to do alone anyway.

So they couldn’t help but pause, when they saw Damian’s bedroom door open and, despite no lights on, heard rustling from within.

The men glanced at each other, before moving hesitantly forward, to look in the doorway.

Damian was asleep in his bed, where they expected him to be. But across the room, digging through the boy’s dressers, pulling out clothes and shoving them into a duffle bag – was Dick.

“…Master Richard?” Alfred whispered. Titus and Alfred the cat – who were also dozing around Damian’s bed – both perked at the noise.

“Hey Alf!” Dick hummed, only glancing up for a second, before returning to stuffing as much of Damian’s clothes into the bag as he could. “Question for you – what’s Damian’s brand of toothpaste?”

Alfred and Bruce looked at each other once more in confusion.

“…May I ask why you need to know, sir?”

“Because I’ll need to buy him some when we get to Bludhaven.” A thought dawned on Dick’s face, and he stood up to his full height, turning towards the door. “Does he have a shampoo he likes too? Or can he just use mine for a while?”

“Bludhaven…?” Alfred asked, eyes darting towards the bed. “Why is he-”

“I didn’t authorize Robin to go to Bludhaven for a case.” Bruce cut off, stepping into the doorway. Dick, for the first time since they’d found him, looked at him. “Also – you never _asked_.”

“…It’s not for a case. He’s coming to live with me.” Dick returned coolly. And even when Bruce twitched in surprise, Dick kept a blank face. “Also – I’m not asking, I’m _doing_.”

Bruce seemed frozen, for just a moment, before he frowned. “I didn’t authorize a change in _residence_ either.”

Dick cocked his head, with a sour grin and a sudden fury in his eyes. “And who said I was _looking_ for you to?”

Bruce remained in the doorway, and after a moment, demanded: “What’s going on.”

“Damian’s coming to live with me.” Dick claimed, with an air of finality. “He didn’t ask, and, despite talking about it this morning, I actually haven’t told him yet. But he is. Try to stop that from happening, and I might just have to kick your face in.”

“May I ask _why_?”

“Because you’re a piece of shit, Bruce, that’s why.” Dick hissed, with a mock-pleasantness. “Because all he wants is for you to be his father, for you to _love_ him, and you can’t even find it in your dark old heart to _do_ that.”

Bruce remained silent.

“I saw your fight yesterday. When you _screamed_ at him and then left him alone in the cave.” Dick murmured, his smile still dripping murder. “He cried himself to sleep in my arms afterwards, did you know that? He thinks you hate him. He thinks you can’t _stand_ him. He thinks his whole damn existence is _worthless_ because try as he might, he can’t get you to even _look_ at him.”

Bruce blinked, kept his own face blank. “That’s not true and you know it, Dick.”

“Hm.” Dick huffed, the noise making it sound like he didn’t. “…Do you know I would die for that kid, Bruce? That I would do anything – literally, _anything_. – to make sure he’s safe and happy and protected?”

“Of course I do.” Pause, and Dick saw Bruce’s gaze drop, just a little. “We all would.”

“Bullshit, because you won’t even _tell_ him you love him.” Dick shot back through gritted teeth. The smile, however mocking, was gone now. “…Do you know how hard it was for me to give him back to you, all those years ago? When you came back from the time stream?”

“I imagined. I saw how well you two worked together.” Bruce kept his voice level, but Dick could tell he was getting mad. _Good_. “Are you telling me I don’t love my son?”

Alfred immediately stepped forward, and Titus took the hint, jumping to his feet to get between Bruce and Dick. “Now, boys-”

“Oh, don’t you _dare_ use that title here. Now.” Dick suddenly slammed the bag to the ground as Bruce inhaled sharply. “Don’t use that title against me, like it’s going to make me suddenly stand down. You don’t have that kind of power, Bruce. Not against me, not here. Not for _this_.”

As Dick spoke, Bruce walked forward, around Titus, until they were practically chest to chest, and he was staring menacingly downwards.

“…Are you saying he’s _yours_ , then?”

And bless him, Dick kept the gaze. Held it and returned it tenfold. “He might as well be.”

Dick saw the anger flash in Bruce’s eyes, and it only fueled his own more.

“You’re wrong.” Bruce hissed. “Dick, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’d say prove it, but you know what? I don’t care.” Dick countered. “This isn’t- I’m not doing this to _hurt_ you, Bruce. Or teach you a lesson. You could drop to your knees right now and profess your undying love, and it wouldn’t make a difference. I’m _sick_ of how you treat him. I’m _sick_ of you breaking his heart, intentionally or not. This isn’t temporary – I’m not relocating him until you realize the error of your ways, or try to repent or _whatever_. This is _permanent_ , Bruce.”

Bruce just stared. Face empty, eyes remaining furious and defiant.

“…You’re not taking Damian from this house.”

Dick leaned forward, just that extra inch, and whispered: “Watch me.”

Dick spun away, then. Crouched to zip up the bag, and slung it across his chest. Then carefully tiptoed to the bed, and pulled back Damian’s comforter.

Bruce and Alfred could only watch, as Dick carefully lifted Damian from the bed. Damian stirred, just slightly, and Dick hushed him with a gentle whisper instantly, as he helped Damian wrap his arms around his own neck, and guided his legs around his waist.

He kept one arm firmly under Damian’s thighs, and gripped the strap of the duffle with the other. He turned back towards the door, and silently dared Bruce to stop him now.

Bruce only clenched his teeth, and after a moment, looked away in defeat.

“…If you could back up the rest of his clothes, and some of his pets’ toys, Alfred, I’d be forever grateful.” Dick whispered, glancing down at the animals and clicking his tongue. When he stepped off, they both followed without hesitation. “I’ll come back for it all in a couple days.”

“…Of course, sir.” Alfred returned sadly, as Dick sidestepped Bruce without even so much a glance at him.

When Dick reached his side, he smiled. Genuine and sincere. “Thanks, Alf.”

Alfred just nodded silently.

Dick exhaled, and glanced over his shoulder. “…I’ll say it again, Bruce. I’m not doing this to hurt _you_. I’m doing this because I love _him_.” A hesitation. “An apology for what you did to him yesterday will go a long way. And if you ever want to visit him, just give me a call and we’ll figure it out.”

Bruce didn’t answer. He didn’t look at his sons either.

Dick gave him a second to, but once he knew it wasn’t going to happen, he nodded in slight disappointment, glanced down, then turned back towards the hallway, and began toward the stairs.

Alfred and Bruce said nothing as they listened to Dick’s descent, the front door open, Titus patter outside. A pause, and then the sound of a car door slamming, then another, and then the start of an engine.

And as the sound of an engine disappeared down the drive, Bruce suddenly spun around, and pushed roughly past Alfred into the hallway. But instead of heading towards his bedroom, he was heading back towards the stairs himself.

“Sir?”

“There’s a case file I need to look over again. I just remembered.” Bruce grumbled, and Alfred could hear the anger –and blame and disappointment and sadness – in his voice. “I’ll see you at breakfast, Alfred.”

Alfred only bowed his head, and closed his eyes, holding back his own tears at the whole situation.

“…Of course, sir.”


End file.
